Times Have Changed, But My Love For You Hasn't
by Skiewrites
Summary: Originally 'The Start Of Something New'. Soulmate AU: In which one of the pair have the first words the other says on their wrist and the other has the last words that the first would say on their wrist. Hide is lonely and is without friends. Kaneki is alone, but does not want to be selfish enough to make friends. But maybe the pair had a future together?
1. Chapter 1

_Soulmate AU: in which one of the pair have the first words the other says on their wrist and the other has the last words that the first would say on their wrist._

 **Just to mention this right now, I am no expert in Japanese, I have just used google translate for these words, if you know a better translation, then please comment and tell me what it is.**

Kaneki never liked going home.

That wasn't to say, that he didn't love his mother, for he did. Despite the fact that she was often missing from the small two bed apartment, he loved her ever so much. She was such a hardworking person, so selfless and humble towards others. He tried his best to be just like mother, Kaneki did. However, he was such a selfish person, too easily given in by his wants and desires and quick to lie, either to himself or others. His mother tried her best to punish it out of him, she did. It never worked, and that was not the reason for his dislike towards his home.

Everyone is born with a sentence on the wrist that they write with, and this sentence is said from their soulmate. However, one of the pair holds the first sentence that the other would speak and the other holds the last spoken words that the first would ever say to them. It was hard to tell which was which. Some were easy, like the cursive 'さようなら (1) written on his middle school teacher's wrist. His mother's was vaguer than his teacher's, '停止' (2) written in two kanji decorated her right wrist and hid the secrets that his mother's life contained. His was longer and went around his whole wrist, almost touching around the back. '家に帰りましょう' (3). It was such a common phrase that people use all the time, meaning that at any time he might meet the love of his life. But at the same time, it could mean he might never see that person ever again. It scared him.

He never liked travelling home on his own. The news was always talking about some murders that was on the street and the occasional ghoul attach that happened, but that was rare in the 20th ward. The problem was that he was too afraid to ask in fear of the words written around his wrist, it was as if he was ruled by them and lived his life abiding by them.

The only problem was that there wasn't anything he could do to stop the words from controlling his life.

Nagachika Hideyoshi had simple desires for a simple life, thought out by a simple elementary schooler. He had no wishes for complicated stories that would confuse those who didn't like to open a book that had no pictures and he had no plans for a dramatic high school experience. Something, he did want was to find his soulmate.

His mother told him, just before they moved, that his soulmate would be there for the rest of his life if he were to meet him. He was told that everybody had one, that everyone one meets theirs in some way or other, whether it be for 50 seconds or 50 years. The first words the other speaks is written into the wrist of one and the last words they speak is written into the other. This part confused Hide for a while, for how could you tell one from another? His mother had said that some people's words were much clearer than others. Btu she had also said that it didn't matter, that all will be well when they met each other.

That didn't really answer Hide's question, but when he told that to his mother, she only smiled and told him not to worry. So being the bright sunshine that he was, Hide carried on with his simple life, only to discover that moving was just not that simple.

It was a new place, and new crowd with new people and new faces. There were unfamiliar streets, shops and sights that he needed to learn. That was okay for Hide, for all he had to do was 'try and make the best of it', if he were to quote his mother.

One thing that made his simple life hard was himself. He was very observe, as his mother called it, being able to pick up anomalies in people and deduce why. It was a strange talent, and one that he didn't show off to everyone. He wasn't special at all, just someone who knew how to properly use their eyes. It was hardly his fault that some people would be creeped out by what he could do, but it did serve him as entertainment when he was out with his mother, as he would just look around to see if there was ghoul.

There wasn't a ghoul in his new school, or, at least one that he had noticed, he hadn't been at the school for very long, and certainly not long enough to see everyone that went here. There was, however, a human that caught his eye. He had black hair, soft grey eyes and his nose in a new book every day. He was also very alone, for he didn't participate in socializing with the rest of the class. So, Hide decided to approach him.

"You've always got your nose in a book, haven't you (4)?"

The little boy, for he was small for the age group and one of the smallest in the class, something that Hide had noted in his brain, looked up at Hide from his book, and from what Hide could tell, the Kanji looked harder than even middle schooler would learn. He was so caught up in trying to figure out what the black haired was trying to read that he almost missed to quiet voice that came out of the others mouth.

"Is that wrong?"

Hide thought for a moment, was it wrong to read? There were several things wrong in the world, and way that the world worked, but Hide didn't think that enjoying a hobby, even if it was one that he disliked, was wrong.

"No, it's not. I've just moved into this ward, and I was just wondering if you would be my friend?"

The small child, not that Hide had any rights to call his maybe-friend that, looked thoughtful for a moment, but quickly replied with a quick, but again quiet, yes.

"Cool! My name is Nagachika Hideyoshi, but that's such a mouthful, so you can call me Hide." Hide said as he want to sit down with his new found friend.

The other boy gave out his hand and replied with, "nice to meet you Hide, my name is Kaneki Ken." Hide was quick to grab the others hand and to shake it.

It wasn't until later, when he was walking home alone, now staring at his wrist with realisation that 'その間違っです' (5) was the first words spoken by his new-found friend. Now, maybe, his life might be as simple as he wants it to be.

Again, I am no expert in Japanese, I have used google translate for these words, so if you do know a better translation, then please comment and tell me what it is.

1 - さようなら – (sayounara) this is 'goodbye' in Japanese

2 -停止 – (Teishi) this is 'halt'/'stop' in Japanese.

3 - 家に帰りましょう – (Ie ni kaerimashou) this means 'let's go home.' In Japanese.

4 – I'm not too sure on what is actually said for it has been a while since I've seen the anime

5 -その間違っです (Sono machigaddesu) this means 'is it wrong?' in Japanese.


	2. 文献　－ Literature

Note: the italics are part of another story that Kaneki is reading in this chapter

There hasn't been a lot of research on soulmates, mainly due to inhumanity of even the thought of being tested on to see how science could explain the phenomenon that was the writing on the hands. But, there have been a few theories.

One of them was, of course, religion. That God made us with the thought of being with another for the rest of our lives. It was known that humans were pack animals, we only live for the enjoyment of others, whether that be ruling them, killing them or living with them. The point was that nobody aimed to live their life separate from the rest of the human population for ever, and even if they did, they would soon feel the want to intergrade back into the society that we know today. The reason for that is, well, it is simply the way that God made us.

Scientists weren't really happy with that answer, for obvious reason. They, however, have only speculation to fall back on due to the unspoken rule of not experimenting on people for the fear of never meeting their soulmate. But no matter what they did, they could never scientifically proven when a baby gets their word written on them during their time in the womb, let alone figure out how the words were always right.

Some scientists believe that due to these words that you drive you to believe that there is such thing as a soulmate. They believe that the words are supposed to give you a sense of reason by making you believe that there is someone who was made for you, but that person doesn't exist. Because of that, you go and find the next best person, who had your first or last words to them. This theory is good and all, but it still doesn't explain why it happens.

A popular theory is-

"Whatcha reading?"

Kaneki looked up to see Hide. After the two of them met and became friends, best friends, Hide liked to know every single thing about him. Like his favourite foods, hamburgers, his hobbies, reading, and his family members, his mother and her sister, her sister husband and their child, but he loved mother the most. Hide would then tell him the answers to his own questions, his favourite food was also burgers, but with cheese, his favourite past was reading manga and watching his favourite TV shows, Fullmetal Alchemist being at the current top. He lives with his grandmother, but he also has his hardworking father, but he doesn't know what his job is, but he was sure that it was office based. Kaneki noted that when Hide said the last bit, he was scratching his cheek, but he was sure that meant nothing.

"A book on soulmates." Kaneki replied, showing his new-ish friend (they met about a month ago) the cover of the rather thin book while he continued with the paragraph he was reading.

But it seems that he would not be getting the peace and quiet he wanted to read this book in

"I don't get why you're reading about soulmates. We've already learned about it in class, and Miss said that that was all that really known on soulmates due to the fact that people are very unwilling to do experimentations on the subject in fear of not finding their true love." Hide stopped after his semi-speech on why Kaneki shouldn't be reading it. Kaneki, however, carried on.

A popular theory is reincarnation. The person that we spend the most time with in the previous life becomes our soulmate in this life. However, this doesn't mean that that person would act the same in this life. It also explains why some people, which is rare to see, have no writing on their wrist, for it is their first reincarnation and as such, they have never spend any time with anyone in their non-existent past life.

Scientists are trying to find out more and more every day, however, there is little that can-

"Have you learned anything new, something we haven't learned in school?" Kaneki looked from his book and looked at the blond. Hide had a curious glint in his eye, and was… happy. It wasn't often Kaneki saw someone happy, that due to his family not being the most cheerful. But seeing the blond in front of his, smiling without a care in the world and looking like a happy little sunshine, his happy little sunshine. There he was again, being the selfish person that his mother kept trying to stamp out of him, only to fail each time. He should never be selfish, and never towards Hide. He was very lucky to have such a good person like Hide, someone who would willingly spend time with him and not give him dirty looks and hit-

"Kaneki! Dude! Earth to Kaneki!" Kaneki blinked about ten times in quick succession, bringing himself back to reality. Hide now looked concerned, with bits of worry haunting his face.

"Don't worry Hide, I'm perfectly fine." Kaneki said as he involuntarily brought his hand up to his chin and scratched the little itch that appeared out of nowhere and for no reason.

Yes, he was such a lucky person to have his own bright sunshine to bring him out of his doom and make him feel better after being in a depressing state. Kaneki wondered if he should be concerned about these mood swings, but decided not to worry about it. He'll be fine, as long as he had Hide. For that's all he needed, and Hide would be the only thing hell be selfish about.

And then, finally, his mother can beat it out of him.


End file.
